


Help Wanted (one-shots)

by Alfreds_Mustache



Series: Help Wanted (one-shots) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkwardness, Backstory, Batfamily (DCU) Shenanigans, Explanations, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Randomness, Sleepovers, Talon knits, honorary big sister!Artemis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfreds_Mustache/pseuds/Alfreds_Mustache
Summary: YOU!YES, YOU!I NEED YOU TO VOTE!That's right, I'm summoning all ye who read this summary. What I write next is in YOUR HANDS. Yes, indeed, dear reader. Request and I shall answer in the form of a one-shot or story. Go ahead...I BELIEVE IN YOU!;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these ideas are mine, so please ask my permission if you would like to use them! :)

Okay, so… i have a lot of ideas, and i cant write them all at once, so. I’ll list my ideas and then maybe this’ll end up being a “random one-shots” kind of thing?

I dont know, but if y’all could vote on which one(s) you’d like to see most, that’d be fantastic :)))

  1. Dick is trapped in a dream world inside of his own mind (*angst*)
  2. M’gann accidentally discovers that she can read/see daydreams (*hurt/comfort*)
  3. Clark bonding with Connor (*awkward*)
  4. Artemis being Dick’s unofficial “big sister” (*funny/cute*)
  5. YJ (season 1) Team sleepover (*funny*)
  6. Talon!Dick takes up a hobby or two (*cute*)
  7. Batfamily has to do chores while Alfred’s away (*ridiculous*)
  8. Alfred is actually a metahuman (*funny*)
  9. Youngest!Dick bonding with Alfred (*reverse batfam*)
  10. Joker backstory where he & bruce used to be BFFs (*angst*)
  11. Superheroes doing random civilian things (*funny*)
  12. Hogwarts AU - Wizard!Wally x Squib!Dick (*funny/awkward first-meeting*)

Feel free to suggest something that's not on this list, or just add onto a prompt that is. i don't know, it's up to you, but your opinions matter to me!!!(Literally you can just write a comment with any number 1 through 12.)


	2. Sibling Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4: Artemis is Dick’s honorary big-sister.  
You know those times when you feel like maybe you and your sib are on good terms for once? And then, outta nowhere they just piss you off for no reason? That’s what this is, except there’s a smidgen of conflict resolution. If only that part happened in real life -_-

I posted the first one shot (#4)!

To all those who have voted so far, THANK YOU!

Don’t worry, I will be doing ALL of the ones that you’ve requested, just in no particular order.  
This one came out of my brain first, that’s the only reason why it’s the first one posted :P

Upcoming: #1, 2, 9, 11, so stay tuned!

PLEASE leave suggestions or ideas or additions, it really helps me with my writing!!! Plus I love getting your guys’ feedback ^-^


End file.
